


Luigi looks for his sister

by Some0neSomewhere



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, POV Luigi, POV Second Person, Vampires, Written by AI, apparently, dissapearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some0neSomewhere/pseuds/Some0neSomewhere
Summary: You are Luigi. You are in the Mario Universe. You follow Mario to the castle, and you save Princess Peach from Bowser's minions.And now? Now you have a new mission: To find out what happened to your sister, who went missing years ago.---this is a fanfic written by an AI: https://play.aidungeon.io/
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Luigi looks for his sister

You are Luigi. You are in the Mario Universe. You follow Mario to the castle, and you save Princess Peach from Bowser's minions.

And now? Now you have a new mission: To find out what happened to your sister, who went missing years ago.

Your search takes you all over the Mushroom Kingdom, but eventually it leads you to an old house that seems like it could be where she might still live…

But then, why would she? She was just a kid when her life ended! And how do you know this is the right place for her? It could be some kind of doppelganger!

Nevertheless, you knock on the door. A portal opens up to a big room with a bunch of buttons and levers and whatnots. A tired-looking woman in a pink nightgown opens the portal.

"Oh, hello there. You lost?" she asks.

"My name's Luigi. Do you know where I can find my sister?" you ask.

"Ha ha! I'm her!" the woman says.

"What? "You ask, confused.

"I'm her doppelganger. Or double, or shadow, or whatever you call it. You can find your sister in that castle over there."

"You're... your name's Mary, right?" you ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. I just... oh, nevermind."

"So can you find my sister for me? I need to get back to my quest."

"Ha ha! Quest? There ain't no such thing as a quest! I just do this for fun. Hey, do you play Super Mario Bros. 3? I really want to get that game..."

"No."

"Ah, come on! Just a single game? Please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! I really need to get that one!"

"What's so important about saving the princess that you'd waste my time?"

"Come on, please?"

"My name's not 'Mary', it's... wait a minute, you're the spitting image of that plumber! You're Mario!"

"...Yeah, I am."

"I swear, you look like him! All the plumbers do! Hey, can you get my sister to marry that gross mushroom guy? He has purple spots!"

"I have to go."

"Please! I really need to get that game! You can have it! Here, take this! It's a coin purse! It has coins in it! Lots and lots of them! You can have it all! Just please get my sister to marry that mushroom guy! He's such a nice guy!"

You walk away.

"Thanks, Mario! You're a nice guy! You go go go! Oh, and by the way, that really isn't a coin purse. That's my real one!"

Luigi is plucked off the street by a portal, dropping down onto some random street.

"Geez, what a rip off. I've heard of these types before. They take you to the rip off, then they ask for a small tip to get you back home. Oh well, I still got the coin purse."

Meanwhile, in the house...

"Mary, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to marry that gross green guy. I want to marry Bob."

"He's not green! He's speckled!"

"Yeah, and I don't want a spotty wife."

"Shut up, Billy. You're acting like a kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm your brother! Also, can't you see I'm in here? We're in the basement. Remember? While we're on the subject, why the hell do we have a basement in the first place? It wasn't like everyone could just see each other down there."

"It was cheap. Don't worry about it. So, have you heard anything from that plumber guy?"

"What plumber guy?"

"You know, the one that came and fixed the pipes upstairs?"

"I told you, I don't know anything about any plumber."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then how do you explain this? Ha ha ha ha!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your precious wish!"

Suddenly, a red hand print appears on Mary's forehead. She falls to the floor.

"Aaaargh!" she screams.

"Stop that!" you shout.

"But it's not hurting!"

"It's a spell! It's making you do that! You have to stop it!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but you have to find a way! It's not working anyway, look at the both of us!"

Suddenly, a red hand print appears on your forehead. You fall to the floor.

"Aaaargh! I can't take this!"

"Please, stop! I'll do anything! Please stop!" you shout.

The red hand print disappears, and so does the pain. You sit up.

"I think we did it! Whew... Now what was that spell again?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of a spell like that."

"Yeah, me either. I'm taking this coin purse though, just in case I need to bribe someone."

"Are you going to use it all up on bribes? You don't have to!"

"Of course I don't have to, but it's nice to have options. Let's get out of here. I really have to get home."

"Okay. Um, I don't want to intrude, but is there anyway you could tell me how to get home too?"

"Of course. Just wish yourself home. It's easier than you think."

"You can do that?"

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do. So, you ready?"

"Yeah."

You grab the coin purse and hold it tightly in your hand. You stand up, and then look at your little sister.

"Just one question. If Bob's already taken, are you going to wish for Wendy instead?"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Promise me that you won't try to get me to wish for Wendy."

"I wouldn't do that. Why would I do that?"

"You didn't before, and if you haven't heard from her by the time you get back, you'll just assume she's dead. And you know how I feel about her!"

"She's not dead! I'd know if she was dead! She's in Ral's safe and she's fine!"

"She might be, for all you know! Please, I'm begging you, don't get me to wish for Wendy. That would just be tragic."

"I can't believe you're stalling again. Come on, out with it."

"Fine. But you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

"I'll try not to."

"You better. Look, here's what you do. When we get to the inn, ask the way to Ral's home. He's probably there. Just keep going down the road until you see his house. It'll be the only one you pass. Well, and a few trees. You remember where that is, right? Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it. And don't worry about Bob. He'll be fine. I've got a little extra magical power here. I could easily wish him back home if he isn't there."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I told you, I've been to Ral's home before."

"When?"

"A long time ago... Look, here come the carriage horses. We best get going if we want to make good time."

"Right. The inn. Let's go."

As you jump in the carriage, your sister climbs in the other side.

"Be careful back there." She smiles.

"You too. Wish me luck."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll be back as quick as I can. Try to not kill Bob when I return."

"I'll try, but you're not getting off that easy if you've been torturing him. I'll be back soon. I promise. I'll be back soon."

"Sure you will. You'll be the new owner of the most prosperous inn in the land by the time you're my age."

"Ha ha, you wish. But I'll take you on a royal carriage ride around the capital when I'm king. That will be one of the many rewards of me returning home safely. See you soon, I love you."

"Love you too. Be careful. Bye. See you soon."

The carriage ride is mostly in silence, but not for long. You're both wondering if Bob's still alive or dead by now.

"I hope he's dead. The little... Wait, it's not my place to judge. But he deserved better."

"Yeah, he did. We'll give his body back to his family when we find him. He had a son. He'll probably be glad to get his body back, even if it is dead. I hope."

"I can't imagine how his family is going to take the news. I can't imagine how anyone would. If I ever have kids of my own, I don't know if I'll be able to just let them go. You said his wife is pregnant?"

"Yeah, she's about six months along. She's probably going to be the most upset."

"You think it's his?"

"Pardon? Oh, uh... Yeah, it's his. I can tell."

"How do you know?"

"I... Just do. Well, I guess I don't know for sure, but there's no other possibility, is there?"

"I suppose not. I can't even imagine what his family is going through, but if it's at all possible, I hope you can find it in your heart to give his body back to them."

"I will. Well, we should get going. I'll try to make this quick. Let's go. Come on."

You jump out of the carriage and start heading towards Ral's home. Your sister gets out of the carriage shortly after.

"You sure he's not home? We could take a detour if he's at the university."  
"No, we have to go through with this. He just came back from the university five minutes ago. I'm sure he's there."  
"Okay, good. I'm ready."  
You knock on the door and your sister stands behind you. After a few minutes, Ral opens the door.

"Well, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"  
"Is this a bad time?"  
"No, not at all. I just got home not long ago. What can I do for you?"  
"We were wondering if you have any magical items or trinkets or something."  
"Ah, yes. I do. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, it's sorta personal and we wanted to ask you ourselves, rather than have some stranger tell us."  
"Alright, I understand. You don't need to ask me to give something to someone you love. That's what's important."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Um, do you think you could just... Give us a little something? We don't need a fortune or anything, just something to help us out a little."  
"Hmm, that is something I can do. How much would you like?"  
"We don't need a lot. We just need something. Like... A ring or necklace or something."  
"Ah, yes. Something small, yes. I can do that. Wait here for a moment.  
He closes the door and your sister just stares at you.  
"What?"  
"He's going to get us killed. We have to get out of here. Now."  
"Relax. We're not going to get killed. He's going to give us something so that we can be together. You have to trust me on this."  
"I'm starting to, but I'm still wondering why the hell he needs more blood when he's already got us in his power. Come on, we're getting out of here."  
"Relax! I told you, we're not going to get killed!"  
Ral comes back in with a small box.  
"Here you are. It took a lot of doing, but I was able to convince the apothecary to make this. He said it was for your use, but I convinced him that you were old friends of mine that would be visiting me. You can't very well go to his shop and order this, now can you?"  
"That was smart. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Now, I believe the two of you need to talk, so I'm going to leave you to your task. Oh, and Hazel? Don't worry. If you're worried about me eavesdropping, you can just put up a privacy barrier. I can't see or hear what you're doing. Good luck, and I'm glad I could help."  
Ral smiles at you as he heads to the door. You stare at the box in your hands and shake your head.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's just weird, you know. I'm letting a vampire into my home."  
"He's a nice guy. Well, almost nice. Let's focus on the task at hand. We're giving him a gift and then we'll worry about what happens after. How do you want to do this?"  
"I'll go in alone and do the deed. That way, he can't complain that I'm being rude or trying to humiliate him. That'll ensure his cooperation. You stay outside and make sure he doesn't try to run off or anything. Knock him out if you have to, but I don't think you'll have to. I think once he sees that I mean what I say, he'll be too scared to leave this house."  
"Okay, I'll go in with you. If you think I won't be needed here, then I'll go wait in the carriage."  
You shake your head.  
"No, I want you to go wait in the carriage. This is something that I need to do. I'll be back as quick as I can. Hopefully, he's still here and doesn't run off. We need to get this over with today. I'm sorry this is going to be so... Real."  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I've seen and done a lot more than most people. I've been traveling the world for years and this is just another day in the book. Okay, let's get to it. This is going to be strange, but I'm ready for it. This is going to be fun. We'll come back here later, after we do the deed and give Ral his gift. Let's go get our friend. He's going to be really surprised when we show up with the blood. Let's do this."  
Your sister puts on a pair of leather gloves and hands you a pair.  
"Put these on. You don't want to get blood all over your hands. If you do, then you're going to have a hard time opening the box."  
You pull them on and hold the box with a firm grip. Your sister opens the door and goes first.  
"Ral! I'm back and I have something for you! I heard you needed more blood and this is something that you can do without any annoying questions! So, here I am! You know the way out. I'll be waiting in my carriage. Just go get us some victims and when you're ready, I'll be ready! Okay?"  
The apothecary looks up from his book with a frown.  
"Can't it wait? I've got a lot of information to process and it's not going to do you any good if you don't know everything."  
"No, it really can't. I've got some victims for you. I'll be waiting for you in the foyer. Just go get them. I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I've got a lot of information that you need to process. I'll be out here waiting for you."  
"You better hurry up. I can't be bothered to wait around for you. Go on. I'll wait here."  
Your sister opens the door and glares at him. He looks a bit worried, but gets up from his chair.  
"Fine. I'll go get you some victims. You'd better hurry up, I can't be bothered to wait around for you."  
"No, you won't. Now go get them. I'll be waiting in the foyer. I'm not going to repeat myself again."  
With those last words, she closes the door and takes a deep breath.  
"Well, I guess we better get to work then. I'll start off with Theo. I'm sure he'll be an easy catch. Then, I guess we can take a break and I'll go get Ral some fresh meat. We can scheme about how to handle this later."  
You take a deep breath and nod.  
"Let's go get our first victim. I don't care what you say, this is going to be strange, but I'm ready for it. We'll do this together. We're a team. Let's go get the first victim."  
As you say this, you both begin to walk down the stairs of the basement. You reach the last few stairs when you pause.  
"There's a secret door here. Did you know about this?" you ask.  
"I had no idea. It leads to the wine cellar. Ral has his own personal supply of fine wines. He has a wine cellar. Why? Do you want a taste?" she replies.  
"I was just wondering if we could escape through there."  
Your sister laughs a bit.  
"Not a chance. That door has been trapped ever since I've known about it. The only way in or out is the stairway we're on."  
"Well, there has to be another way out of this city. Maybe we could sneak out that way."  
"I don't think so. There's a very large oak tree in the garden out back. That's where they hang people from the town. You try sneaking out that way and I'll try to sneak in that way."  
"Sure, as long as we're on opposite sides, we'll never win."  
"Maybe not, but it doesn't really matter. I mean... I'm not exactly human anymore. They might not kill me... if they even bother to hang me. I'd wager that I'll just be strung up and my body left to rot. But, I could probably survive the noose. If I really wanted to stay alive, I'd break my neck before they hanged me. After that, I'd just have to let the rot take care of the rest. I'd rather be dead, but I'd be more than willing to rot in the ground. Either way, I'm never going back to that house and neither should you. So... this is where we part ways. I hope we can at least respect that."  
"I don't want to rot. I want to leave this city, but I'm not going to run away from my problems. I'll stay and fight! I just wish I could find more folks who feel that way."  
Your sister walks over and hugs you.  
"Thank you for everything. You were right about everything. I was a fool to think I could change Ral. Now, I know I can't. You've done enough for me. Go... I'll be fine. I'll just be over here moping and wallowing in my own self-pity. Go. Live your life. You have a whole new world out there."  
You nod and kiss her goodbye. You're about to leave when you stop.  
"If you ever see Mr. Demar, tell him I'm coming for him. I'll be coming for him even if it means I have to crawl through the sewers," you say.  
Your sister nods in return.  
"I will. I'll see you soon. Goodbye, sis. Be happy. Live a long life. You deserve it. And... if you ever get tired of living, just let me know. I'll do whatever I can to make it worth your while. I'm not sure what that is, but I'll figure it out. I'm not done with you yet. Just go. I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than you think. Besides, the only other people that could probably take care of this place better than me are the ones that are gone. So... go on. Live your life. I'll live mine. Goodbye, little sis. Good luck. Live well. Don't die. Don't kill. Just don't hurt. I love you. Goodbye, sis. I'll see you again one day. I promise."  
You're not really dying, you know. You'll just be entering a new state. Unknown, but I think it'll be better than where you are now. Just go.Your sister doesn't cry or break down. She doesn't even shed a single tear. Instead, she gives you one last smile and waves as you leave.  
You leave the house behind.  
Maybe...  
Maybe you should go to your sister.  
Maybe you could start over with her and prove to her that you really want to change.  
Maybe...  
...maybe you should be a necromancer.  
THE END


End file.
